Eternity, Part One
by crystalix
Summary: A final battle, an unyielding truth and an illusion that could save a life. B/A one shot.


Title: Eternity, Part One (1/1)

Author: crystalix

Rating: 14A

Summary: A final battle, an unyielding truth and an illusion that could save the world. B/A one shot.

Timeline: Directly after the events of "Not Fade Away". Ignore the events of btvs s8/ ats s6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and co.

Distribution: Please ask, the work is my own.

* * *

Eternity, Part One

"Hey,"

He turns. The long, crisp grass below him tickles his feet as he walks. The sun beads down on his pale features, warming his skin in a foreign manner. He smiles.

Across the way stands a woman. Blonde hair, sparkling green eyes; she waits for him wearing a small smile. Her brown jacket covers a white top and a simple pair of jeans, her hair down in the same long manner he remembers. He wonders briefly how she stays cool in this kind of weather, but quickly dismisses the thought.

He makes his way across the field, his heart beating faster with every step. He stops before her.

"Hey," he finally replies, a smile playing foolishly on his face.

"Been a while," a cool breeze blows by, "You look good."

"Thanks," he tucks a stray whip of hair behind her ear, "You do too."

She smiles and takes his hands, staring at their entangled fingers for a moment. The blowing of the grass is the only sound audible; its soft, almost rain-like melody reminding them both of easier times. She carefully lifts his hands and lays a gentle kiss on each palm. He can almost feel his heart fill at the small gesture.

"I've missed you," she says, the simple three words bringing them to a place that both have tried to ignore. She looks into his deep, brown eyes, "The last few years… so much happened, so much I just wished you were there for…"

She trails off, he looks down in guilt at her admission.

"Don't, really Angel... it's good that you weren't there," he perks up curiously, "Not because I didn't want you there, but after all that..."

She looks down, pausing for a moment.

"I don't think I would have been able to get through it with you there. Wouldn't have been able to do the things I had to."

Her eyes gaze up at him, pleading. He nods, understandingly.

"I know."

The two give each other a weary smile and languidly pace around the field, still hand in hand. He slows down to accommodate her petite steps while both take in the fresh, crisp air. The accustomed act of breathing somehow relieves all the grievances of reality; if only for a moment.

"I came to find you," he starts, pausing his stride for a moment, "Heard something had happened, but when I got there… the Immortal…"

Her brow furrows at his words, she tilts her head slightly as if examining his thoughts. A bewildered look crosses her features, she distantly shrugs and turns her gaze to the horizon. She notices the brilliant sun gradually starting to set; the sky in turn beginning to glow a magnificent gold and red.

"We don't have much time left," she states simply, unmoving.

Angel nods, his breathing feeling heavy at the thought. He closes his eyes.

"I don't know how this is gunna end up," he pronounces, softly, "We've already lost Wes… and Gunn… I don't know if I'm going to make it through this one."

A worried look crosses her features, her eyes scream in sympathy and concern.

"You need me there?" she asks briskly, obviously making a sincere effort to stay under control. Squeezing his hands a little tighter. The sun is almost set now.

He laughs, a breathy, defeated laugh. It's almost cruel, how things work. He shakes his head,

"I donno Buffy, I just don't know."

They embrace, both absorbing the last moments of warmth together. Tears threaten both warriors as they stand on the grassy plain, the sun only moments from its end.

"You ready?" she asks, pulling back. He doesn't reply. She gives him a faint smile. "Kick some ass."

He opens his mouth to reply, but suddenly finds himself unable to breathe. With a sharp gasp his eyes open wide, the scene suddenly becoming a dark, shapeless world. Screams of inhuman animals yell feverishly around him, the thundering sound of a thousand footsteps and blades wheeling abruptly inseparable from one another. Pain strikes him from all directions, his arm burning as if it were on fire. Hell is unleashed upon him, violent quakes rush through his spine. He hisses as wave of pain crashes against him, this time from his battered ribs. He can't breathe, he can't breathe anymore. A cry rings out. Someone screams. Another. Pain. Cries. Blades. Agony.

A demon. Towering above him in dark, bloody armour, his red eyes fixed upon the vampire. Angel lies wounded on the ground, his head spinning from the near fatal blow. He can feel dried blood caked onto his crown, more dripping down his scalp. His head. His arm. His bones. All in pain.

The demon raises up his sword, uncompromising fury burning beneath his eyes. Angel's eyes widen, his mind keeping him frozen to the spot. The blade shines in the moonlight. Muscles twitch. He takes in sharp breath, the blade drawing in on him like a wounded animal. He hears it. The air splits as it cuts through. Closer. Swing.

"AHHHHHH!"

A cry of pain.

His executioner drops the blade and cries out, a fatal blow piercing through its torso...

A red scythe slices through the air.


End file.
